


Compass

by Carol_Pau



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_Pau/pseuds/Carol_Pau
Summary: Keith had gone on a two month long mission.His first warning should have been how smooth the mission went.Now he has to race back to Atlas because his boyfriend was almost killed and no one bother to tell him......Keith races to James' bedside.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Kudos: 28





	Compass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tricodeku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricodeku/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Tricodeku, the Captain of Jeith.
> 
> May you get better soon.

**Compass**

Keith ran down the halls of Atlas like a man being chased by death itself. 

Everything blurred into light and shadows. His heartbeat the only sound in his ears. His thoughts were running wild. Thinking on how he got to this point and what happened more than two months ago.

A two-month-long mission in the edge of the universe. The air so thin, that even Atlean technology had trouble supplying the necessary oxygen for a human. But Galra, they didn't even much to survive. It was decided that a small team of Galra would explore the newly discovered planet and Keith would lead the charge. They were to search for the missing Galra scientist that experimented on prisoners. Pidge called them the Space Nazis. 

Keith couldn't help but agree with her. Especially after reading the reports of the experiments they performed on children. 

Keith didn't complain about being assigned to the mission, but he was a bit annoyed because his two-year anniversary was right in the middle of the mission. He had wanted to have two days off to spend them with James in their room on the Atlas and just _be together_ without anyone or any problems to bother them. Thankfully, James had been understanding. 

Now, after two months away and capturing one of the scientists, Keith was so ready to go home. Everyone seemed to want to kill the scientist on sight, but there could be a chance of him leading them to another target. Keith followed behind the Galra ship as they exited the planet's atmosphere. The ship would be heading to a nearby Coalition station, once the scientist was locked up, Keith would continue to Atlas to deliver his report.

It would take Keith a week to get to the Atlas and he couldn't wait to be back. 

* * *

The Black Lion roared to life.

Keith smiled as he dodged meteors, the Black Lion gracefully leaping in space. "Come on Girl, let's see how fast we can fly."

The Black Lion roared and launched into the starfield. Bright colors shining through, causing Keith to laugh. "We have to remember this location for later! James will love it!" The Black Lion purred in Keith's mind. "We should be able to get in contact with Shiro once we get out of this field. 

With one last burst, the Black Lion escaped the meteor shower. Keith quickly sent a signal to Atlas, it took a solid minute before Shiro's face appeared on Keith's screen. "Shiro, mission accomplished. My ETA is three days." 

Shiro gave a grin, "I knew you would get it done." the grin quickly disappeared. "Keith," Keith felts his stomach drop. "before I tell you everything. I need you to know that he's alright. Injured but on his way to a full recovery."

Keith felt like he was going to throw up. "James... what happened to James?" His body was shaking with fear. Without asking, the Black Lion sped up to maximum speed in the direction of Atlas. Keith felt her gentle touch in his mind. 

"James' in the hospital."

_"What happened?"_

"Keith, stay calm. He's alright now."

"The MFEs were delivering supplies to a recently liberated planet. They were attacked by rough Galra and some of their allies. They were going to destroy an entire city. James used his MFE to block the canon from hitting the city. His MFE was destroyed but he ejected before it hit. He was injured when his team found him. He was transferred to the hospital. Coran placed him in the healing pod."

"When did this happen?" Keith asked, fearing the answer.

Shiro sighed, "A little over a month ago."

"His plane went down and he with it, over a month ago! And no one bothered to tell me?" Keith yelled, "You're supposed to be my best friend, how could you not tell me Shiro!"

"You were undercover. We couldn't endanger you."

"Whatever, I'm heading back to Atlas. _Now_."

"I know. He's healing well, Keith. Coran said he'll be out of the healing pod in a day. Should wake up in two."

Keith felt his fangs grow under his lip. "You should have still told me! I spent two days at the farthest station in the Universe. _Two_! I could have been at the Atlas by now, Shiro!"

"I'm sorry Keith. I really am. But there wasn't a way to get in contact with you without endangering you and your team."

"I would have told you if it had happened to Adam."

Keith saw Shiro flinch. It was a low blow, but Keith was too angry to care. "When I get there everyone better get out of my fucking way. I want the report on the attack sent to me and what room he's located." Keith cut the line after seeing Shiro nod.

Trusting the Black Lion to drive herself, Keith ran his hands through his hair. He let out a scream as he curled into his seat. James could have died and he would have not known until it was too late. He understood Shiro's logic, but right now he was too upset to think logically. Right now, all he wanted was to be with James. To hold him, to care for him, to tell him how much he loved him. 

Everyone had been surprised when he revealed he was dating James. Probably only remembering their fight back when they were cadets. If only they had known all the times James helped Keith. Held his hand when he wanted to cry and scream at the unfairness the universe had thrown at him. How James tutored him on subjects he didn't quite understand and was too proud to ask the teacher for help. How James kissed the tears away. How James made sure Keith knew he was loved, that he mattered, that he was perfect the way he was.

Keith thought back to their promise. A promise of togetherness, a promise of growth, and a promise of love.

There was no one else for Keith. James had shown his love and Keith had accepted that loving James wasn't something to fear. He wasn't afraid anymore.

* * *

Running through the halls, Keith felt his body collapsing. He had arrived in two days instead of the ETA of three days. He had slept very little and couldn't stomach more than a few bites. But none of that mattered. James was here. James was so close.

Room 170 was right in front of him. 

Keith panted as he threw himself through the door. 

James was asleep. Keith dragged himself to James' bedside, he needed to check for himself for any wounds. Gently running his hands over James, Keith took noted of the differences between James now and James from two months ago. He lost weight due to his coma, the tiny scar under his left eye was gone thanks to the healing pod. 

Keith placed his hand on James' face. He gently rubbed under his eye, right under the tiny freckle he loved to kiss. 

"You are never allowed to scare me like this ever again." 

Just then, bright violet grey eyes opened. "Kei."

Keith released a sob. "Jamie." He carefully covered James with his body, holding him as close as possible. James' arms wrapped around him. "I left for two months. I expected to see you without a scratch or wound when I returned."

James laughed, "The scratches you left on my back would say otherwise."

Keith raised his head to look at James. "I didn't hear you complaining when I made those scratches." Keith raised an eyebrow, "Or the bite mark on your neck."

James blushed and shivered as Keith rubbed the mating mark on his neck. 

Keith laughed until he felt his energy finally leave him. "Tomorrow we'll talk. But for now, I just need to hold you."

James nodded and allowed Keith to pull him into his arms. "I love you."

Keith smiled, "I love you."


End file.
